Un hermano del otro lado del espacio
by Ricc-chan
Summary: [spoilers] Durante el partido contra Faram Obius, los planes del equipo no salen como deberían. Es lo que tiene la familia [Attention, badfic]


-¿¡Tsurugi?!-**, Tenma se sentía asombrado, por no decir disgustado, al ver a quien tenía de rival; otra vez como al principio de todo, pero ahora era aun peor, ya que no entendía el motivo de tamaña insurrección; evidentemente, no era el único, también estaban Shindou y Shinsuke, que habían pasado las mismas aventuras**

La mirada de Tsurugi era desafiante, impropia de él, -Tenma...-**, era aun más fría que cuando se conocieron**

-No... no entiendo nada-**, los jugadores del Earth Eleven tampoco sabían cómo reaccionar, la tensión era irrespirable, y dolorosa, tenían que combatir, contra su compañero y amigo**

**Tsurugi se acercaba a ellos, junto a Kuroiwa Ryuusei, quien también había cambiado de bando, aunque por su parte, era por su propio beneficio**

**Se encontraban a no más de 1 metro de distancia, Tenma como representante del equipo, tenía que poner autoridad, pero teniendo enfrente a quien tenía, era una tarea imposible**

-No... no puede ser-, se repetía Tenma todo el rato hacia sus adentros

**Tsurugi iba a hablar, unas palabras dañinas, posiblemente traicioneras...**

-¿KYOUSUKE, QUE TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

**Pero una cegadora luz se situó a metro y medio de ambas personas**

-... ¿NII-SAN?

**Tsurugi Yuuichi, el hermano mayor de Tsurugi Kyousuke, con ropas de hospital, pero de pie; y con una cara poco agradable. Tan pronto como su cuerpo se encontraba situado firmemente sobre el terreno de juego, dio pasos que, lejos de ser firmes, le permitían comenzar a moverse**

**Tenma no sabía que decir, un cambio de ambiente tan gratuito no era normal, pese a los viajes que había tenido durante su vida como jugador del Raimon, pero una voz le daría lógica a toda esta situación**

-Sabía que esto pasaría...-**, Un cuarto protagonista entró en el área, era Fei Lune, el turista espacio-temporal que ya había tenido la compañía de Matsukaze Tenma, **-… asi que le he traído, antes de que alguien pueda sufrir daños-

**Tenma se encontraba un poco más alegre, ya que había vuelto a ver a Fey, y que se acordara de ellos, y quería ir a conversar con él mientras la discusión que se fuera a producir entre los hermanos sucediera, pero un sonido cortó el ambiente que se había empezado a relajar…**

**El sonido de un guantazo**

**Todos se giraron, Tsurugi había acabado de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano en la mejilla, y unas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, no se sabía si lloraba del propio efecto del guantazo o del discurso que se temía que iba a soltarle**

-¡¿Es que no aprendiste nada al marcharte de Fifth Sector?!  
-Lo siento, nii-san  
-¡¿No aprendiste nada de Tenma y de su lucha?!  
-Lo siento, nii-san  
-¿Qué ha sido de vuestro fútbol? ¿Qué ha sido de nuestro fútbol, eh?  
-Lo siento, nii-san

**Había dado tiempo a que los demás jugadores del equipo aparecieran por el túnel de vestuarios, que tan pronto como vieron la escena, se apartaron unos pasos hacia atrás, ya que la escena no sabían si daba miedo o era ridícula**

-Yo… yo no me metería-**, Rodan Gasgus notó lo que era la furia de Yuuichi, una torre de varios pisos para él, por cierto; sin necesidad de Azur, como hubiera necesitado algún habitante de Sazanaara**

**Los hermanos Baran sabían como nadie los pormenores de una relación como la de Yuuichi y Kyousuke. Y de los dos, Ryugel, como hermano mayor, podía hasta llegar a entender la actitud del mayor de los Tsurugi, **-Uf… esto va a ir para largo-**, para pasar el rato, sacó una manzana como aperitivo**

-Pero hermano... ¿qué es lo que está pasando? No lo entiendo-**, Gandales miraba la escena con detenimiento, y hasta pareciera que iba a acercarse a mirar**

-Gandales, no te inmiscuyas, es un asunto de hermanos... como nosotros

-¡Oh, alucinante, hermano!-**, la admiración del menor al mayor a veces era molesta para Ryugel**

-Gandales, no, no hables... no digas nada más-**, Ryugel se llevó una mano a la cabeza acompañado con un suspiro**

**Por parte de los jugadores de Earth Eleven, las opiniones no eran dispares, ya que lo mismo, con esa ayuda improvisada, se podían evitar un bronco y duro partido; pero las actitudes sí; mientras que en un extremo estaba Sakura, que se encontraba muy sorprendida de los cauces que había tomado este encontronazo…**

-Mejor… nos mantenemos al margen… ¿o les separamos?

…**en el otro, teníamos a Ibuki, que se aguantaba la risa**

-Prfff, con un par de guindas; ¡Que alguien me traiga las palomitas!

**Y en un término medio, otra vez por empatía, estaba Matatagi Hayato, que con sus dos hermanos pequeños, también sabía lo que era una discusión, o cuando le hartaban tanto que le daban ganas de cometer un fratricidio**

-Mejor nos sentamos en el banquillo todos, y que discutan lo que tienen que discutir-**, se sentó y, cual Fudou de joven, se estiró y se dispuso a tomar su sitio del banquillo como propiedad privada**

**Volviendo al centro del campo, Kyousuke le contaba las razones de haber hecho eso, pero la respuesta de Yuuichi hacia recordar que eran familia, **-Ni salvar ni nada-**, y a un familiar mayor nunca se le lograría convencer, **-como sigas así, condenas a la Tierra, ¿o es qué no te has dado cuenta de eso? Mira a Tenma, como ha podido, ha cuidado de ti y de tus demás compañeros, ¿por qué le traicionas?-  
-Ya te he dicho que…-  
-Mira, Kyousuke, no me interrumpas, que no me has visto nunca enfadado de verdad, ¿eh?

**La discusión llevó un tiempo muy largo, más incluso que el tiempo del partido; Yuuichi agarró a su hermano para que se levantara y lo dirigió para que fuera delante de Tenma  
**-Ahora vas a pedirle disculpas a tu capitán y a tus compañeros; y luego vamos a ir a decir a los otros que renuncias, y espero que luego te quites esas ropas, que me ha entrado manía solo de verlas  
-S… sí, nii-san…

**Tras soltar a su hermano delante de Tenma, intentó sonreir ligeramente ante los amigos de su hermano**  
-Hola, Tenma, creo que Kyousuke quiere decirte algo… ¿verdad?  
-Sí… … Tenma… yo… lo siento y…

**Tenma sonrió nerviosamente, algo normal tras tanto revuelo, **-No importa… Tsurugi-kun, gracias-

**Kyousuke se movió un poco a la derecha, todavía seguido por la mirada de Yuuichi, **-Shindou…-**, miró ligeramente a Yuuichi, que le arengaba a que para disculparse usara fórmulas respetuosas, **-¿… senpai? Lo… lo siento

**Asi fue, disculpándose frente a los doce jugadores que formaban Earth Eleven, puestos en fila. Tras ello, tuvo que pasar el segundo trago, que era ir frente a los componentes del Shitennou, que, obviamente, no se lo tomaron muy bien, pero peor aun Bitway, que sacó su artillería pesada**

**Todo ello conllevó a tenerse que enfrentar a un equipo como era el capitaneado por Bitway, pero con un leve retoque en uno de los equipos; en el Earth Eleven acabaron entrando también Fei y Yuuichi**

**Se lió parda**

**Fin**


End file.
